Healing Hands
by jrechani16
Summary: Plot: Dr. Strange takes in a special girl after she is struck by lightening. But there's something he doesn't know about because she has a special power to heal with her hands.


**Plot: Dr. Strange takes in a special girl after she is struck by lightening. But there's something he doesn't know about because she has a special power to heal with her hands.**

.

.

 **(This is my first fanfiction for Marvel and guys, I'm still a newbie to the Marvel Cinematic Universe so plz bare with me if I pronounce some the characters names/abilities wrong. And this is not only my first ever OC for Marvel but my first OC that's in the foster care system, so here's a few things you gotta know about my OC Saige.)**

.

.

 **Name** : Saige Felicity-Lauren Barret

 **DOB** : O8/10/2010

 **Hair Color** : White (Formally), Gray (Currently)

 **Eye Color** : Blue (Formally), Mint Green (Currently)

 **Age** : 8

 **Occupation** : 3rd Grade Student

 **Family** : Unknown Birth Parents, Tracy Barret (Foster Mother *formally*), Garret Barret (Foster Father *formally, currently deceased*), Caiden Barret (Foster Brother *biological child of Tracy and Barret*)

 **Clothing** : She wears a gray-blue t-shirt with a purple collar and button, pastel purple jean shorts, yellow-green socks, yellow, white, and pastel orange sneakers with brown laces, a black headband on her hair, she has pale pink nail polish on her finger nails, there's a charm bracelet on her right wrist, and her hair is in a pony tale supported by a yellow hair tie.

-During bedtime, Saige wears a beige training uniform as PJs her first few nights in Karma-Taj, she later gets to wear a pink, blue, white, and green nightgown with giraffes on it with Tangled bed slippers and a pale yellow Beauty and the Beast robe with a hoodie.

-Her school wear consists of her regular wear with an Inside Out backpack and a Tangled lunchbox.

-When she's going to a formal event, she wears a short-sleeved blue dress shirt and a long purple skirt with a belt with blue slip-on shoes.

-Her swimwear is a Beauty and the Beast bathing suit with blue crocs, red, green, blue, and yellow goggles, an Inside Out beach towel, a cheetah spotted cap, and yellow sunglasses with roses on it.

-For Halloween, Saige dresses up as Joy from Inside Out and carries around a blue candy bucket that's inspired by Frozen's Elsa.

-Saige's snow gear is composed of black pants, navy blue boots, a Belle scarf, a mayan blue jacket,

Tangled winter gloves, and a dark blue hat. Once the jacket is off, Saige wears a pale yellow giraffe sweater on her pants and boots.

-For her fall attire, Saige wears the same giraffe sweater with black pants, Tangled winter gloves, navy blue boots and a pastel orange jacket.

-Her rain gear consists of a giraffe raincoat with blue giraffe rainboot and black pants, and she carries around a butterfly umbrella.

-When she's out or traveling, she wears her regular attire with an Aztec-inspired fanny pack, her cheetah spotted cap, and yellow sunglasses with roses on it. When she's traveling, she carries around a pink backpack with pins, key chains, and buttons on the back and she takes along a giraffe shaped luggage.

-When she's riding her scooter, she wears a black and blue helmet and elbow/knee pads.

 **Likes** : Photography, Nail Painting, Drawing, Cooking and Baking, Ballet Dancing.

 **Favorite Color** : Blue

 **Favorite Animal** : Giraffes and Butterflies

 **Powers/Abilities** : The power to heal the sick and injured through her hands.

 **Favorite Movies** : Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Inside Out

 **Favorite Cake Flavor** : Carrot

 **Favorite Ice Cream Flavor** : Strawberry

 **Favorite Food** : Lomo Saltado

 **Favorite TV Show** : Fairly Odd Parents

 **Dream Job** : A picture taker lady (what she calls a Photographer)

 **Favorite Fruit** : Berries

 **Favorite Dessert** : Brownies

 **Favorite Flowers** : Marigolds

 **Favorite Holiday** : Christmas

 **Favorite Candy** : Snickers

 **Traits about Saige** :

-She tends to mispronounce things

-She's a little bit dyslexic

-She's a girl that's in the Foster Care System.

-At times she can be a chatterbox

-She was originally born as an albino

-She likes to listen to songs that are from the 70's, 80's, and 90's

-For self defense, Saige always carries around a soup ladle *similar to how Rapunzel carries around a frying pan*

-She was sent back to the Foster Care system because she was as the parents who previously took her said, "a troublesome child" but she didn't make her mistakes on purpose. Those mistakes were accidentally giving one of her foster fathers a peanut butter sandwich without knowing that he was allergic to peanuts when she was 3, dropping some groceries onto the floor and even breaking some when she was 5, breaking a million dollar bowl while attempting to bake a cake when she was 6, and eating a tiny spoonful of Caiden's ice cream sundae causing Tracy to threaten a beating.

-Despite her being dyslexic, she actually has good grades in school.

-She tends to become shy around others sometimes

-Despite being a chatterbox, Saige is actually a quiet kid.

-She has a Cabbage Patch Kids Doll she named Sapphire.

-She'll later have a pet pigeon named Beau.

 **(Her background will be released within the story, which should be starting soon, so I'll let you know. Read, Review, and no hateful comments plz)**


End file.
